


Burnin' For You

by EnchantressofAsgard



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just because there isn't enough Fireman!Dean love. This will be five chapters long hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just because there isn't enough Fireman!Dean love. This will be five chapters long hope you enjoy it :)

Your alarm clock rang alerting you that it was time to get up and get ready for work but you didn’t want to. You were really comfortable and more than willing to stay right where you were nestled in your boyfriend’s arms, his body heat protecting you from the cold Kansas weather.

You shifted your body your hand reaching out and shutting the alarm off the movement causing his arms to instinctively tighten around you, a small groan leaving his lips.

“What time is it?” Deans sleepy filled voice said next to your ear and you moved your body closer to his already missing his warmth.

“7:05…” you replied and you heard a sound of protest coming from him.

“It’s too early, go back to sleep.” _Oh how you wished you could._

“I can’t, I have to go to work.” You turned now facing him as he kept his eyes close and you ran your fingers through his messy hair. “You can sleep in, enjoy your day-off.” you kissed his nose and he opened his eyes, those green eyes that always manage to take your breath away.

“What time to you get off work?”

“Around two o’clock. Why?” Your hands where resting at the nape of his neck playing with the hair that was there and you could tell he was struggling to stay awake.

“I’m gonna meet up with Sam, maybe you could join us after?” you nodded although his eyes were closed and he couldn’t see you.

“Alright, I’ll call you. Go back to sleep baby, love you”

“Love you, too”

You untangled yourself from his arms and watched with a smile on your face as he fell back asleep hugging your pillow closer to him. Oh, how you _wished_ you could stay.

You had met Dean two years ago when Jess, your best friend invited you to a night out with some coworkers and it just so happened that her boyfriend, Sam, had brought along his brother, Dean.

Long story short you had hit it off pretty quickly, he told you he was a fireman and despite having a thing for men in uniform what you really liked about Dean was that he was caring, sweet and funny. You loved how happy and proud he got every time you laughed at his jokes, and you always did even if what he said wasn’t funny you laughed just to see that look on his face.

Six months ago he had asked you to move in with him and you did without a second thought. You couldn’t imagine your life with someone else; it was only him. You found it strange how your perspective on spending your life with someone had changed after you met him.

Before you met Dean your friends where sure that you were gonna be a lone wolf, you were so afraid of relationships, so afraid of getting close to someone and then losing them but with Dean it was different, he brought a new light in your life that you wouldn’t change with anything in this world.

These thoughts kept you company as you got ready and made your way to work; as you got closer you wish it was your day off too so you could stay home with Dean. It’s not that you didn’t like your job it was the people that came with it that you couldn’t stand, thankfully your got along perfectly with your boss; your coworkers not so much.

For some reason they didn’t like you but you didn’t care, their biggest problem with you was that you had gotten a promotion and you were now somewhat the boss of everyone else that you had started working with at the same time period.

You still though couldn’t understand where all the bitterness was coming from, you didn’t treat anyone differently and were polite with everyone but after a while you just stopped caring and you were glad you did.

None of them had even met Dean, it just so happened that every time you met it was after work because your schedules just didn’t want to cooperate, you were a little glad about that. You didn’t want to hear them say that you were too little for someone like Dean, that he deserved someone better and hotter.

You liked how you looked but you had also heard people making negative comments about your appearance, you were too curvy or too short or your hair needed a change. It was always something, something that always made you unworthy of him.

There were days that you let it bother you but Dean would take you in his arms and whisper how much he loved you or how beautiful you were and you would just forget the world and focus on only him.

 

* * *

 

It was close to one o clock when Dean entered the building where Y/N worked. Being the first time he was there he walked towards the receptionist who was eyeing him from head to toe before she flashed him a smile asking him how she could help.

“I’m here for Y/N Y/L/N.” he said with a tight smile not liking way she was checking him out drumming his fingers on the counter.

“Are you a client?” she asked him noticing how casually he was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a plaid along with a jacket to protect him from the cold.

“No, her boyfriend.” He stated and looked at her with curiosity when her eyes widened a little.

“Oh, okay. Her office in on the tenth floor the third one on your left.” She informed him and he thanked her before making his way to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

You were making your finishing touches on your report making sure everything was in order before you e-mailed it to your boss. Your door was open but you didn’t pay attention to people passing through until you heard a small, almost silent knock on your door and you snapped your head up only to see your smiling boyfriend standing by the door.

“Dean…” you breathed a grin forming at your lips after the initial shock that he was here in front of you for the first time.

“Ms. Y/L/N, may I come in, please?” he asked politely that playful smile on his face.

“Why yes, of course Mr. Winchester, please take a seat.” You played his game and he came to sit down on one of the chairs in front of your desk.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were mitting with Sam.”

“He canceled.” He responded “Why you’re not happy to see me?” he teased you and you shook your head.

“I’m always happy to see you, I was just surprised. Plus, it’s your first time here.” You gestured to your office.

“It was about time if you ask me.” He said but you didn’t pay attention due to the people you saw outside trying to steal a peak of what you were doing. Of course.

“Is something wrong?” Dean asked you turning around to look at what had distracted you.

“Everything’s fine.” You made a motion with your hand to brush it off “They’re just trying to see what a hot guy like you is doing in my office.” You winked.

“Girl at the reception asked me if I was a client.” He chuckled “Had to tell her I was your boyfriend before she let me pass.” You turned to look at him surprised.

“So that’s why.” You whispered to yourself but he heard you.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…it’s just that…” he gave you a look that told you not to lie and you explained to him what was happening while you were at work.

He knew some stuff but not the whole thing and he was surprised to say the least, not to mention a little angry that someone would treat you like this when you had done nothing wrong. Dean leaned forward and took your small hands in his big ones his thumb stroking at your wrist as you continued to explain.

“It’s silly I know.” You lowered your head and you felt his hands leaving you.

Dean came and crouched in front of you turning your chair so he could look at you and lifting your chin your eyes now staring intently into his green ones.

“It’s not silly, but, it’s them who are missing out not you. Okay?” you nodded but he wanted to hear you say it.

“Okay.” You spoked making Dean smile which lead to your smile growing on your face and he leaned up kissing you softly.

For a minute you forgot about the people outside, the people that were staring because they had realized that Dean was indeed your boyfriend.

“Dean…” you sighed against his lips “they’re staring.”

“Let them stare all they want.” He gave you a cheeky smile before he got up closing the door and sitting back down on the chair he was previously occupying.

You asked him if he wanted anything that he just said that he would wait for you to get finished so you could leave together go for lunch or whatever you wanted to do since Sam wouldn’t be joining you.

You had already e-mailed the report and you were checking to see if everything else was in order when you felt eyes on you.

“You’re starring, Winchester.” You said without looking up at your computer.

“I just like seeing you work, it’s my first time after all.”

“What you missed bring your boyfriend to work day?” you said and both of you laughed before he let you get back to what you were doing.

Dean couldn’t stay still for long that much you knew but all things considered he tried not to disturb you not that you minded, his distractions were always welcomed especially after so many hours at work.

“I remember that day…” you heard Dean’s voice and you looked up seeing him holding one of the frames you had on your desk. “One of my favorite days.”

“Mine too.” You closed the tab you were working on seeing that you didn’t need to do anything else and got up leaning over him, your head resting on his shoulder wrapping your arms around him.

“It was the day that…” you started to say but he stopped you.

“We had that amazing apple pie, man that pie was awesome I’ll never forget it.”

“Dean!” you scolded him and slapped his shoulder.

“I’m kidding babe.” He tagged at your arm and pulled you to sit sideways on his knee so he could look at you.

“You think I’ll forget the first time I said _‘I love you’_? Or how you said it back and I almost cried?” you hugged his head close to your chest his left arm wrapped around your waist as he held the frame with his right.

“I cried too. I think it was the pie, it made us too emotional.” You felt him chuckle against your chest and saw him placing the frame back in its place before picking up the other one.

“When did you get this?” Dean mumbled holding a picture of him smiling.

“On Sam’s birthday, last year. You were just sitting there with talking with Sam and I just took it.”

Dean placed this one back, too, before kissing you once again his lips lingering against yours for a few moments. It was times like this that you wish you weren’t on your office but at your apartment because right now you didn’t want to move, you wanted to stay in Dean’s arms forever but that of course wouldn’t happen because you were at your office and doors get knocked all the time. This time though it was someone you wanted to see, the perky redhead named Charlie and one of your only friends in this place.

“Y/N, hey sorry to bother you. I have that laptop you brought me to fix ready.” She said holding Dean’s laptop in her hands.

“Oh, yes, thank you, Charlie, you’re an angel I owe you.” You replied taking the laptop from her hands and placing it on your desk.

Dean looked at his laptop on your desk and the at the redhead giving you questioning look making you realize that they hadn’t been properly introduced.

“Dean this is Charlie, Charlie this is Dean, my boyfriend…you fixed his laptop.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean” Charlie shook his hand as he got up to greet her.

“Likewise and thank you.” He said pointing at his laptop.

“No problem, that was like a break for me.”

“Let’s just say that Charlie can do pretty much anything with computers…like anything.”

Just then your boss called you to go to her office and you both said goodbye to Charlie and you let Dean know that you would be right back before going to the end of the hall to meet your boss.

It was nothing important she just told you that everything was alright with your report and asked you if you finished everything else that was needed. When you gave her a positive reply she told you, much to your happiness, that you could leave early so after thanking her you all but ran to your office to let Dean know you were good to go.

“Wait, babe!” Dean shouted at you quickly passing you his laptop to hold and you saw him getting back to your office and coming back a minute later holding something in his hand as the doors to the elevator opened. “You forgot this.” He waved your beanie in front of your face.

“Oh!” you exclaimed and laughed when he put it on your head fixing your hair and you were thankful the elevator was empty otherwise someone would have gotten disgruntled with how long you were taking, Dean’s foot holding the door from closing as he fixed the beanie, kissed your nose and took his laptop back for him to hold.

 

* * *

 

“You know…” Dean started “I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh oh.” You said teasing him as you walked down the empty park.

After you and Dean got lunch you left all your things in the Impala and decided to take a walk to the park which at this time seemed to be empty; not that you minded. Dean had his left arm wrapped around your shoulders pulling you close to him while your arm was around his waist your other arm folded on his chest.

“Hey!” he said in mock offence causing you to look up at him and laugh.

“I’m sorry, honey.” You leaned up kissing his cheek. “What’s on your mind?” you stopped and faced him placing your hands on his shoulders.

“As I said I’ve been thinking…about those photographs you had on your desk.” His voice was nervous and he looked down for a minute.

“You don’t like them?” you inquired titling your head to the side.

“No, it’s not that.” Dean looked to his left and told you to go sit down on the bench.

“Dean, you’re kind of scaring me a little.”

“Maybe it’s time to add another frame next to them.” He got out so quickly you almost didn’t hear what he said.

“What frame?” you asked confused.

“Our wedding picture.” Dean had a nervous smile on his face as he let the words escape from his lips and he waited for your reaction.

“What?” you spoke in a breathless whisper and saw as Dean let go of your hands and leaned down on one knee putting his hand in his pocket and taking out a velvet box.

“Dean.” Your hands covered your mouth, eyes wide not believing what was happening.

“I’ve been thinking and thinking about it, maybe it’s too soon maybe it’s not and I’ve been trying to find the right time to do this, the right words and somehow this; right now it feels right. All I know is that I love you, Y/N. I can’t imagine my life without you and I don’t want to, and there are a million other things I wanted to say to you that I can’t remember, should have written the down.” His voice was shaky, his hands where too as he held the velvet box in his hand and you let a teary giggle out making him grin at you.

“So, sweetheart…” he started opening the velvet box revealing the most beautiful ring you had ever seen. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes I’ll marry you!” you all but shouted leaning forward and into his arms Dean holding you close to him steading both of you when you almost fell back from the force of you hugging him. “A million times yes.” You spoke next to his ear and you pulled back cupping his grinning face between your hands and giving him a sloppy kiss tears running from both of you.

Dean pulled back both of you taking a minute to catch your breaths brushing away the tears from one another the smile never leaving your faces. He remembered though that you hadn’t put on the ring and you tried hastily to remove the gloves you were wearing giggling when you failed from your hastiness.

Dean helped you and he placed the ring on your left hand kissing it afterwards pulling you up and next to him to sit back on the bench.

You didn’t think you would ever feel like this, so blissfully happy, it was as if you could burst from happiness and you loved every minute of it.

 

* * *

 

“I love you so much Dean Winchester. You have no idea how much.” You murmured as you laid on your bed naked under the blankets, your head on his chest and his fingers running up and down your back.

He could only hum in reply as he drifted off to sleep his hold changing and tightening around you and you let yourself fall asleep unaware of what was waiting for you the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

credit @out-in-the-open on tumblr.

 

It was 5:45 when you heard Dean’s alarm going off meaning he had to get up and get ready for work. You heard him groan and a few seconds later the piercing sound stopped and you sighed hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Dean got up making sure you were covered with the blankets since you had habit of kicking them off and you heard him going to the kitchen to make coffee before heading to the bathroom.

Turning around and snuggling to his pillow you rested your left hand on top of it your eyes snapping open when you felt the difference. The ring. You still couldn’t believe that you were engaged to Dean and you found yourself smiling like an idiot in the empty room.

Hearing Dean getting out of the bathroom you got up deciding that one more hour of sleep wasn’t worth it if it meant having breakfast with your fiancé.  You put on one of Dean’s hoodies, inhaling his scent, and headed to the bathroom doing your morning routine and then joining Dean in the kitchen.

His bare back was facing away from you since he was making breakfast on the stove and you moved closer to him wrapping your arms around his waist burying your face between his shoulder blades.

“Morning.” He turned his head to look at you, his voice deep and filled with sleep not that yours was any better.

“Good morning.” You replied and took step back giving him space to place his omelet on the plate.

“I hope I didn’t wake you. You could’ve still gotten an hour, after all, I think you needed it after last night.” His hands were resting on your hips and yours on his bare chest as he winked giving you that lopsided smile of his.

“You’re awful” you playfully slapped his chest “and you didn’t.” you shook your head. “This did and I thought what’s more important sleep or an hour with my fiancé?” You glanced down on your engagement ring and Dean did as well taking your hand and kissing the finger your ring was resting on.  “You won this time.” You teased him.

“Lucky me.” He murmured leaning down and capturing your lips with his.

“Hmm” you hummed against his lips “I think I’m the lucky one.”

You broke the kiss knowing that if you continued neither of you would be making to work and sat on the table with Dean a cup of coffee in front of each of you as he ate his breakfast. He asked you if you wanted some even though he knew you would refuse, you always needed a little time to pass after you woke up before you could stomach anything other than coffee.

“What time do you get off today?” you asked him sipping your coffee.

“Umm…” he chewed his food swallowing down before answering “Five. I thought we could catch dinner tonight or brunch tomorrow with everyone and tell them the news.”

“How about dinner tonight?” you asked “Tomorrow I have a few meetings; I don’t think I’ll be able to make brunch.”

“Sounds good.” He got up putting his plate and mug on the sink “I’ll call everyone; you make reservations?” He pointed at you and when you agreed he told you that he was going to get dressed and he emerged a few minutes later ready to go.

“Hey, Dean” you approached him just as he was checking to see if he had everything he needed with him. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” He wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you closer to his body.

“Can you maybe…” you trailed off “bring your uniform with you, at home?”

“Why?” he smirked raising his eyebrows.

“Well, it’s a really nice uniform.” You stated looking shyly up at him.

“Just that?”

“Yes, just that.” You nodded because you were sure he knew why you wanted the uniform for tonight it’s not like you had ever hidden for him how hot he looked in that thing.

“Okay, like I said whatever you want.”

You said your goodbyes wishing him a good day at work before he was out of the door and it was your turn to get ready.

 

* * *

 

Dean was in the breakroom making himself a cup of coffee and despite being more than happy there was something in his gut that made him feel unsettle. Like something was going to happen but he didn’t know what that was.

He had called everyone about dinner and he had called you about an hour ago confirming everything and yet there was something bothering him. He was drinking the coffee out of need to have something to do since today was a pretty easy day at the station; which was good it meant that everybody was safe.

Until he heard the siren going off, the siren that meant something big had happened and that’s when that feeling in his gut got even more stronger.

Dean abandoned his coffee and rushed out hastily putting on his uniform when his best friend and coworker rushed in cheeks red from all the running he did.

“Dean.” Castiel managed to get out between deep breaths.

“Cas, what is it? What’s going on.” Dean’s voice was loud from worry and from trying to be heard over the loud siren.

“Dean, did Y/N go to work today?” his urgency to get an answer scared an already terrified Dean.

“Yes, she did. Why? What happened! Cas!” he grabbed him by the shoulders demanding and answer.

“Dean, I need you to stay calm, okay?” Dean nodded knowing that if something had happened to Y/N he would most certainly not stay calm.

“A fire broke out in Y/N’s building and they’re trying to contain it.” Cas got out in one breath.

“What?” Dean could feel his breath hitching, his knees getting week and he leaned back on the lockers for support. “Cas what are you saying?”

“Dean, it’s serious but most of the workers are out and they’re working on getting the rest of them out I’m sure she’ll be fine.” He tried to calm him down “But now I need you to stay calm and work with all of us to make sure nobody gets hurt.”

“Okay. Alright.” Dean took a few deep breaths before following Cas to the truck.

They arrived there is under ten minutes five trucks and who knows how many firemen and they all got their orders and Dean tried to focus he really did but he couldn’t help but frantically search for her to the people he saw already outside.

If it weren’t for Cas being there he probably would have screwed up but suddenly he saw her outside of the building getting treated by the paramedics and he ran as fast as his feet would carry him his best friend following behind and yelling his name.

“Charlie.” He said once he was close enough and her head snapped up eyes red from the smoke and the tears running down her face.

“Dean!” she yelled the paramedic leaving her with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders going to check on another patient. “She wouldn’t let me help her, Dean. I tried and she wouldn’t…” Charlie couldn’t complete her sentences breaking down into tears.

“Charlie please calm down.” Dean tried to sooth her. “Tell me what happened.”

“We were on the 8th floor ready to leave some papers and go get lunch when it all started and it happened so fast it….”

“It’s okay breath.” Cas spoke from next to him and Charlie glanced at him before taking a breath and continuing.

“There was something like an explosion…I don’t know but they started evacuating us and just as we were about to get out Y/N heard some people yelling for help and she ran. I told her to let me help her but she just pushed me and right about then the ceiling came down and I had no other choice but to come down here…but I saw her Dean. She’s trapped up there. I told them but they said they’ve gotten everyone out but she isn’t here.” She finished and Dean couldn’t move from what he just heard.

“What about the other people that were trapped?” Dean asked her but Cas replied to him.

“Dean, they’ve gotten all the people out from the 8th and up, we’re not supposed to go there.”

“Cas.” Dean looked at him with a broken look on his face because truth was, he was losing with entire world. “It’s Y/N.” he said voice breaking and Cas knew that he was going in no matter what he said.

“Alright. I’m grab whatever is necessary. I’m coming with you.”

“Cas, no. I can’t let you do that.” Dean insisted.

“I don’t remember asking for your permission. Now get ready.”

“You’re gonna save her, right?” Charlie asked voice shaky and Dean was reminded that she was still here probably terrified and he hugged her briefly before letting go.

“Of course, Charlie. I’m gonna do everything in my power and get her out of there, alive.” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to assure himself or Charlie.

 

* * *

 

You didn’t know what was going on around you, the pain was too much and it was getting harder and harder to breath by the second. How had such a good day ended up like this and Dean what was Dean gonna do if this was the end for you?

A moan left your lips and you pressed your shaky hands to the wound trying not to freak out at the blood or the fact that there was some kind of iron rod sticking out of your lower abdomen. Your leg was trapped under something heavy that you couldn’t make out what it was and you prayed to whoever was listening to make it out alive, to see Dean one more time.

At east you had gotten those people out, they were trapped behind a door and you managed to opened it before there was some kind of explosion causing something to fell on you leading you in your current situation. You were sure the people you got out didn’t see you, you wouldn’t have either but you really wished they had so they would have sent someone to help you.

“Y/N.” you heard someone calling your name but your voice couldn’t come out.

“Y/N! Where are you?” that voice. It was Dean and your eyes closed in relief that he was here but fear creeped inside of you once you realized in how much danger he was putting himself in.

“Dean!” you gathered all the strength you had left and yelled his name hoping that he would hear you.

It wasn’t long before you saw through your blurry vision to figures coming closer, the one rushing to you once they saw you and you didn’t have to guess to know who it was.

“Y/N.” he crouched down next to you careful not to hurt you more and examined your body. “Oh, sweetheart. Don’t worry I’m gonna get you out of here, okay?” he had tears in his eyes and ordered the person next to him as to what he needed to do.

“Dean, you have to help me remove this from her leg otherwise we’re not gonna be able to move her.” The other voice said who you recognized as Cas.

“Hey, Cas, fancy seeing you here.” You tried to joke but a scream broke out of you once they removed the weight from your leg causing your body to move and your abdomen wound to hurt even more.

“Sorry, sweetheart but we’re almost done, we’re gonna get you out of here.” Dean stroked your hair trying to sooth you and Cas joked with you to keep your mind of the awful things happening around you.

“Thought I stop by say hi. You’re looking good, Y/N.” he said as he continued to work.

“Dean.” You spoke when you saw them giving each other a look “What is it? Cas? Tell me” you demanded in your weak state.

“Nothing…everything is good.” He tried to smile.

“You’re such a bad liar, Winchester.” You shook your head “Whatever it is, tell me.”

“The rod…” he began “is stuck to something underneath you.” He couldn’t say more so Cas explained the rest trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

“We’re gonna have to get you out of it, if we want to get you out of here but…” he stopped taking a deep breath “there’s a chance you might bleed out we’re not sure what the was hit.”

“Okay. Do it.” You nodded and Dean looked at you with wide eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, we don’t have a choice.”

You knew it and he knew it too so he leaned down giving you a kiss trying to put all his feelings for you in it and you did the same. It was a goodbye but you didn’t want it to be.

He and Cas took a hold of your upper body since they would have to lift you in order to get you out of the rod and you granted from the pain. Dean looked at you and counted to three before they lifted you the pain piercing through your whole body and blood flowing out.

Dean gathered you in his arms lifting you up and rushed you down the stairs with Cas taking the lead. He knew the turbulence of the stairs wasn’t doing you any good but what other choice was there?

“Hey, Y/N, stay with me sweetheart just a little bit longer.” He shouted when he saw you losing consciousness.

Just as they were getting out he felt you going limp in his arms and he rushed to the ambulance where the paramedics rushed over to take you and Cas explaining to them what had happened since Dean couldn’t speak, he couldn’t do anything but stand there begging for you to live.

And suddenly he felt someone rushing him to the ambulance with you. When had he fallen down, when had the pain gotten too much and when had he injured himself without realizing it.

They strapped him in next to you and just as he came by he started thrusting around yelling your name and you wouldn’t respond but he stopped when a paramedic ordered him to stay put if they wanted him to save you.

So he did, his eyes staying on your limp body as he was helpless to do anything to save you, he could only watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this one ;) More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean couldn’t comprehend what the doctor was saying to him, all he could think about was that you were in surgery and he was stuck here with doctors asking him stuff he couldn’t be bothered to answer. If it weren’t for Cas arriving a few minutes after you both did the doctors wouldn’t be able to know what had really happened.

Apparently on his way up to find you Dean had injured his shoulder an injury that he didn’t realize due to the adrenaline but it was because of that, the shock and everything else that he had fallen down in front of the ambulance leading him to where he was now.

“I’m okay, alright? Can I go now? I have to go see my fiancé” he barked pushing away the probing hands from doctors and nurses.

“Your fiancé is still in surgery Mr. Winchester and we need to treat your shoulder.” The doctor replied. “If you want to continue using your arm that is.”

“Fine.” Dean said disgruntled “Just get it over with, please.”

He waited patiently as they put a narthex on his shoulder covering his arm just before his elbow and checked him out to make sure he didn’t have any more injuries.

“You’re good to go, Mr. Winchester. Just make sure you take these if the pain gets too much and don’t made any sudden movements.” The doctor gave him his prescription but Dean was already up and going to the waiting room.

“I’ll make sure he gets these. Thank you.” Castiel said to the doctor who nodded thankfully and followed Dean to the waiting room.

He was sat on a chair his uninjured arm resting on his leg while he leaned his head to his palm. Cas knew he needed some quiet time so he didn’t speak and let Dean collect his thoughts, everything that had happened the last hours must be driving him crazy especially his worry about Y/N. He was sure Dean was blaming himself, it didn’t matter if he couldn’t do anything to make things different, that was just how Dean was.

“I called your parents.” Cas muttered after a few minutes and Dean turned his head to look at him.

“Thanks, Cas. I forgot with everything that’s happening.” His voice was raspy and he made a motion with his hand to emphasize his words.

“It’s no problem, Dean. You know that.” Cas replied and Dean ran his hand over his face before leaning back on the chair.

“I never asked, are you okay?” he said only now realizing that Cas could be hurt too.

“I’m good, Dean. They gave me a check before I came here, no need to worry about me.” Cas smiled reassuringly at Dean who placed his free hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, for everything. I couldn’t have saved her on my own, look what I did with help.” He let out a bitter laugh lowering his head for a moment.

“No need to thank me. You know I would have done anything to help you, we’re family Dean and so is Y/N.” he turned looking at his best friend with a serious expression on his face “You couldn’t have done anything to prevent what happened today, Dean. We both did the best we could. I’m sure she is gonna be fine.”

“I could’ve done more…I could’ve…” the words caught up in his throat, tears brimming his eyes but Dean refused to cry. “No one has even come out to tell us what’s going on.”

Cas was about to answer when they heard the hospital doors opening and Dean’s parents rushing through looking for Dean.

Dean snapped his head to their direction wanting to see who was coming and stood up instantly when he saw his mom and dad taking a step towards them since he felt his legs still shaking.

“Dean!” Mary exclaimed upon reaching her son wrapping her arms around him and Dean almost broke down right then and there at the comfort he felt being in his mother’s arms.

“Mom…” his voice broke and Mary shushed him running her hands through his blonde hair.

“She’s gonna be alright, honey, don’t worry. She’s strong.” Her calm voice spoke against his ear and Dean sighed nodding against her shoulder.

“She’s got to mom…she can’t.” Dean couldn’t even utter the word and he looked to his right when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Y/N’s is gonna be just fine, son. She’s a tough one.” John smiled reassuringly to him but Dean could see the worry in his eyes.

“I proposed to her last night…” his voice was low and full of sorrow thinking about how happy they were yesterday and now he was losing her. “We were gonna tell you tonight. She can’t leave me, not now.” Both his parents and Cas looked at him with sympathy and Mary rubbed his arm comfortingly instructing him to sit down.

“She won’t you hear me? She won’t. Now all you have to do is be strong for her alright, honey? Your brother and Jess are on their way as well.” Dean could only nod going back to his previous activity of starring at the floor.

His parent’s after greeting Cas asked him what exactly had went down since he couldn’t explain much over the phone and Dean blocked it all out because he couldn’t handle hearing again why you were in the operation room.

So many thoughts were running through his head, thoughts about how he could have done more maybe now you would be alright and right beside him because truth was Dean couldn’t imagine his life without you.

You were the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, have a family with. You, his best friend, his lover, the person he could be true with and never get judged. Because you never judged him especially when you found his addiction to Dr. Sexy, yes you laughed at first before you sat down and had a marathon with him…now it was a guilty pleasure for the both of you.

It wasn’t long before the doors opened again and this time Sam and Jess came in both asking if they were any news about you but there was none. They hugged everyone before taking a seat on either side of Dean who hadn’t even realized they had arrived.

“Dean” Sam’s hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts and Dean turned to look at his brother and then at Jess with glassy eyes.

“I tried Sammy…I tried to save her and I failed.” He looked the couple once again looking down at the ground his fist gripping his knee, his knuckles turning white.

“We know you did, Dean. How are you, your shoulder?” Sam asked hoping to distract him if only for a minute.

“It’s fine, nothing I can’t handle.” He shrugged feeling like he should be in there fighting for his life and not you.

“Y/N is gonna be fine Dean, and when she’s out you’re gonna start your life together.” Jess squeezed his hand and Dean shook his head a small laugh escaping his lips.

“Of course she told you, she can’t keep anything from you.” Sam looked at the both of them confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Dean proposed to her, last night.” Jess answered and Sam looked both happy and surprised.

“That’s great man, congrats.” Sam chimed but Dean stared blankly at his hands.

“Yeah…and now she’s in there fighting for her life and I’m here with a stupid shoulder injury.” He exclaimed sitting up and making a sudden motion which caused his injured shoulder to scream in pain.

“Fuck!” Dean rubbed at his upper arm trying to sooth the pain when a doctor came in and everyone stood up.

“Are you here for Ms. Y/L/N?” the doctor asked and they all nodded with Dean going to stand in front of the doctor.

“Yes, I’m her fiancé.” Dean saw the sympathetic look that crossed the doctor’s face but brushed it off bracing himself for the news.

“Good news is the rod didn’t injured any of her vital organs and her leg will recover with some physical therapy but…” she stopped looking at everyone who was gathered around before continuing.

“One of her broken ribs punctured one of her lungs…we’re doing the best we can but she has already been through a lot and we don’t know if she’ll make it through the surgery.”

The doctor left and Dean could feel all the strength leaving his body, his knees going weak his breath struggling to get out. He felt someone catching him and soon Dean found himself in a chair Sam’s arms cradling his face telling him to breath but Dean couldn’t he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

“Y/N…” he whispered your name tears leaving his eyes from what he had just heard. “No…” he couldn’t form a sentence only incoherent words and everyone despite being affected from the news they just got from you tried to keep it together for him.

Everyone tried to talk to him his parent’s, Cas, Jess, Sam but his only focus was at what the doctor had said _‘we don’t know if she’ll make it through the surgery’_. Dean refused to believe that, no, you couldn’t leave him, not now not when you had a whole future ahead of you. You had to be okay you just had to.

“Dean, honey.” He heard his mother’s soft voice who spoke to him with tears in her eyes.

His eyes snapped to her and she saw the red eyes of her son who now looked like a scared child. A vulnerable child scared of what was coming next.

“I can’t lose her mom.” His voice broke and he looked at his mother waiting for her to say anything even if it was a lie to reassure him that everything would be alright because that’s what she did in the darkest of times Mary always managed to give him hope and especially now that he was close to losing the only light in his life, you; Dean needed that hope.

“Remember what I used to tell you when you were a child?” Mary smiled through teary eyes and Dean mumbles a small ‘yes’ as an answer. “I told you that angels were watching over you. Well now, angles are watching over her and they’ll make sure she will be alright.”

She stroked his hair out of his face leaving kiss to his forehead and Dean pulled her closer to him enveloping her in a hug needing the comfort.

John and Cas came in ten minutes later with coffees in their hands and Dean was confused since he hadn’t even saw them leave but he accepted the hot steamy cup of coffee taking a huge gulp feeling it burn his throat.

He could only pray that his mom was right.

* * *

 

Two agonizing hours later the doctor entered the waiting room with everyone having the same reaction as before.

“Doctor! Did she…Is she okay? Please tell me she is” Dean pleaded the doctor praying that whatever she was gonna tell him was good news.

“Your fiancé is really strong but it’s gonna take a while for her to recover.” Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Dean closed his eyes thanking everyone that there was to thank.

“She’s in the ICU right now you can’t enter her room but you can see her. You just going to have to wait until she wakes up.”

“She’s gonna wake up, right?” Dean asked worriedly and the doctor smiled.

“She is but her body needs time to recover, she went through a lot. I won’t lie to you it was a miracle she survived the last surgery but since she did, then everything else it’s gonna be fine. Just be patient. You want to see her?” the doctor looked at all of them and Dean nodded eagerly and the doctor smiled and told them to follow her.

So now Dean stood outside your room, along with everyone else, hand resting on the glass window a sorrowful look on his face, eyes tearing up.

“Oh, sweetheart.” He whispered when he saw how pale you looked and all the machines and tubes attached to your body but at least you were alive.

That’s what he kept telling to himself as he stood and watched you, silent tears leaving his eyes.

credit: @devoiddean on tumblr

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback makes a writer happy :D


End file.
